


Vacation

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: SMS goes on vacation





	

**Author's Note:**

> So um... hi, hello, long time no see? Gosh it's been forever since I've posted anything... I feel horrible about that but like I've been drowning in homework and school and band and work and stress. Yup. Just life, y'know? Well I've been working on this for a long while now. It was originally supposed to be smut for that challenge Zee and I did, but then this happened...? I don't even know. But um, I guess enjoy some cute and slightly angsty SMS! *nervous laughter*

"This'll be perfect Kurt!" Tyler exclaimed with a bright smile. "You, me, the beach, relaxing. What do ya say?" 

"Oh, I dunno T, I've got so much work to do." Kurt says, his eyes on his computer screen, where a FLoB video was being rendered. 

"But babe!" Tyler whined. 

Kurt spun in his chair, facing his boyfriend and sighing, though the smile on his face disproved the half hearted glare he sent the man. "You only call me that when you want something." He chuckled. 

"Sooo! We both know that name is kinda cliche and weird." 

"Oh, I know. It's odd being called that." 

"It's odd calling you that." Tyler pondered aloud as he moved to sit on Kurt's lap, straddling him. "So?" 

"So?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Vacation?" 

"But I need to work T, I'm supposed to be done with my hiatus in like two days." 

"Aw come on Kurt, we both know you need this." He massaged Kurt's shoulders. "You have been so stressed lately, it shows you know. I can't just miss the dark circles under your eyes, or the fact that you've been drinking more and more coffee everyday." 

"I can't help it... I feel bad about going on hiatus, but with everything that's been happening back home, I've just been a mess." 

"Which, is exactly why you need a vacation." 

He bit his lip, contemplation in his blue eyes.

"Please?" 

He let out a sigh. "Fine, fine, fine, but you're doing all the booking and stuff."

"Already done!" Tyler smirks, his blue-green eyes full of mischief. 

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You are so ridiculous." 

"I know, but you love me." Tyler sang as he placed a kiss on Kurt's nose. 

"Somehow, I do."  

Tyler got up and started towards the door to the office. "Oh, and by the way, we leave tomorrow morning at five am." 

"But I still have to pack and it's almost ten!"

"Already packed!" Tyler called from the hallway. 

"Is that where my shorts went?" 

"Yup." 

"You are the most ridiculous man I have ever met." He muttered as he finally got to start the final stages of uploading the episode of FLoB. 

 

"Wakey, wakey Kurt!" Tyler says, maybe just a little too loud for the time it was; considering the sun hadn't even considered rising yet. 

He rolled over, pulling the blankets up over his head. "Too early, wanna sleep." He mumbled, shooing away his boyfriend. 

"You can sleep on the plane silly, but you gotta get up so we aren't late." 

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." He groaned as he pushed the blanket off of himself. 

He heard light footsteps leaving the room as he stood up and stretched. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to will the sleepiness away, as he padded his way to the bathroom; where he found the shower already running, steamy wisps floating into the air. Tyler always did this for him, and it made him smile as he stripped down and stepped into the water, instantly feeling his muscles relax. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he stepped out of the shower; water droplets slowly sliding down his face from his hair. He went to the counter and grabbed his toothbrush, and wetting it before covering it in the minty fresh toothpaste. He noticed the dark circles under his eyes as he stared at himself in the mirror, brushing his teeth. He sighed after he gargles some water; Tyler had been right. He needed a break. Badly. And a nice tropical island did indeed sound pleasant. 

He wandered into the bedroom, shivering slightly at the chill of the air. He went to go to his closet, but stopped short when he saw clothes laid out on the bed. He walked over and picked up the shirt, recognizing it as what Tyler would call, the shirt that looked best on him. He rolled his eyes, but changed into the shirt and shorts anyway, leaving the towel discarded in the hamper by the dresser. 

He padded his way to the kitchen, the heavenly smell of coffee drifting to him as he approached the room. 

"Mmmm. Smells amazing." He hummed in satisfaction as he sat on the table. 

Tyler handed him a travel mug full of coffee. "I'd hope so you little snob." He teased lightly. 

"Hey, you know I'm only a snob when it comes to coffee and men." 

"And men?" Tyler chuckled, his eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, and you just barely meet my standards." 

Tyler playfully punched his shoulder. "Suuuure Kurt, sure." 

He took an experimental sip of his coffee and couldn't help but hum in satisfaction as the wonderful coffee graced his tastebuds. "Love ya." He said, placing a kiss on Tyler's cheek. 

"Love ya too." Tyler responded, capturing Kurt's lips in a kiss.

"How long till we leave?" He asked sleepily, eliciting a yawn.

"About ten minutes."

He just nodded, sitting his cup down. "Hope you know I'll be sleeping on the plane." 

"I don't doubt you will." Tyler chuckled, leaning on the table. 

"When did you even get all of this planned?" 

"Last week." 

"While I was in Chicago....?" 

"Yup, figured you would need a break, and it's not like you would've said no." 

He glances at Tyler. "As much as I wish that weren't true, it's hard denying you of anything." 

"Damn right." 

He just shook his head lightly, chuckling. "You're such a goofball." 

"You know it." Tyler sent him a goofy smile as he pushed off of the table. 

He watched curiously as Tyler went over to the counter and grabbed a small brown paper bag and a coffee cup that matched his own. 

"We gotta head out." Tyler sent him a smile. 

"Alright, I'm coming." He said as he hopped off of the table and headed for the front door, where two big suitcases sat. "How long is this trip again?" 

"Ten days." 

"Ten days?" 

"Mhm, and we are gonna relax and not stress the whole time." 

He just shook his head again as he grabbed the handle of one of the suitcases. He pulled it out to the car and put the, only slightly, heavy blue suitcase in the trunk. 

"You sure you have everything packed?" He questioned as Tyler joined him with the other suitcase. 

"Positive."

"Alright." He says unsurely. 

"Hey, come on now, don't stress, I've got everything under control." He snickered. "You know I'm one of the most organized people ever." 

"Yeah, you are." He laughed, a small smile gracing his lips. 

Tyler rolled his eyes with a laugh as he got into the drivers seat. He got into the passenger side and buckled his seat belt. He leaned his head against the window as he yawned, his eye lids feeling heavy. He barely registered the radio being turned on, or the songs that played. Before he knew it, they were at the airport and a hand on his shoulder was shaking him awake. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing Tyler's blue green trained on his with a bright smile on his lips. 

He blinked a few times as he slowly unbuckled and got out of the car. Tyler took the handles of both of the suitcases and started towards the main entrance to the airport. After checking in and getting through the extremely long line at security, they headed to the plane; getting situated in their seats. He instantly rested his head on Tyler's shoulder, murmuring an 'I love you.' As he quickly dozed off. 

 

"Kurt...." A voice drifted to him. "Kurt!" 

He slowly opened his eyes, his gaze falling to Tyler; who was buckling his seat belt. 

"Good morning sleepy head." Tyler chuckled, placing a kiss on his head. "We're about to land, so I figured I'd wake you up." 

"I slept the whole flight?"

"Yes you did silly." 

It fell silent again, apart from the lulled conversation throughout the plane. Soon enough they were shuffling off of the plane and attempting to find their rental car. As they left the airport, the warm muggy air instantly hit them. It was a nice change from the sweltering heat of Arizona. They walked hand in hand through the parking lot. It took a while, but they eventually found their rental car; an old red convertible mustang. 

"This can't possibly be from a rental place.... What did you do?" He was instantly questioning the smirking man beside him. 

"Don't get all worried; I have a friend who lives here; it's his and he's letting us borrow it while we're here. Saves us a fortune."

"You have a friend from here?" 

"Yup; and he's also letting us stay in his condo by the beach while he's visiting family in France." 

"So that's why this is so cheap." 

"Exactly why I planned our vacation here." 

They both got situated in the car; Tyler in the driver's seat and himself in the passenger. "You do know where you're going, right?" 

"Sure." Tyler chuckled as they pulled onto a busy street. 

"If we get lost its on you." 

"I know where to go silly, just messing with ya." 

He rolled his eyes and sat back; basking in the sun. It was hot, but not too hot and the gentle breeze helped ever so slightly. He looked around them as they drove through a city. Colorful buildings of various shapes and sizes were littered haphazardly around the slim streets. It was a beautiful city with plenty of unique little shops and restaurants. He couldn't wait to explore the streets and try as many restaurants as possible. Soon enough, the city was behind them as they approached an off white building. They parked in one of the spaces in front of the building and grabbed the suitcases before heading in. 

Once in the elevator and Tyler hit the button for the seventh floor; which happened to be the top floor. 

"My friend told me he'd just got it professionally cleaned right before he left. He also said fridge was fully loaded- same with the cabinet- and we are free to take whatever."

"That's very generous of him." 

"It is indeed." 

He chuckled softly as the elevator let them off into a huge spacious room. A nice tv with gaming councils, streaming devices, and remotes scattered around it. What looked like an extremely comfortable couch was positioned in front of the tv, along with some chairs and a small table. Off to another side was a huge kitchen with dark counters and cabinets and a huge fridge. Just a little ways away from that was a dark wood table and chairs. The huge expansive room was painted a pleasant pastel blue; which really brought light to the room; which was already really bright with the wall of windows facing the ocean. 

"This is beautiful." Was all he could think to say. "How'd we get lucky enough to stay here?" 

Tyler shrugs. "I've been friends with this guy since elementary school; so we're close." He paused briefly. "Bedroom is right over there." He motioned to one of the sole doors in the condo. 

He nodded and dragged his suitcase towards the door. The bedroom was astonishing too. Much like the rest of the condo, it was painted the same pastel blue and had a wall of windows, facing the ocean. It had a king bed covered in what looked like silky white sheets and comforter. There was a dresser and a tv positioned above it. He tossed- or as well as one can toss a suitcase- onto the bed and unzipped it; finding Tyler's clothes. He went about unpacking, trying to be neat, but ultimately falling. 

"You are the worst at folding clothes." Tyler sighed from the doorway. 

"Hey, I tried." He put his hands up in defeat with a lighthearted chuckle.

"I know you did." Tyler smiled goofily. "But you're still not good at this." 

He couldn't help but laugh, a laugh that resonated from deep within.

"What's so funny?" Tyler questions in bewilderment.

"That-that first time you came over to my apartment... the look on your face when you saw how unorganized I was." 

All Tyler could do was roll his eyes and chuckle lightly as he folded another shirt. "That was horrendous. How do I even love you?" 

"I dunno, I ask myself the same thing." They both laugh quietly, enjoying the moment.

 

Many hours later, as the sun had almost fully disappeared, he sat next to Tyler, their fingers twined together gently as they watched the last rays of sun hitting the ocean. 

"Have you ever thought what telling the fans would be like?" He asked quietly, his voice soft, almost a whisper. 

"Yeah, I don't know how I feel about it, too be honest. I'd understand why we would tell them, y'know, because it's kinda hard to ignore after a while, but then again I'd hate to think what they'd actually make of it." 

"It's not like they don't already ship us... I mean, have you read some of the fanfic?"

A short breath of laughter passed Tyler's lips. "Those are so ridiculous, I mean, did you see the one with the bow tie." 

"Nope! Nope nope nope, no need to mention that one." He rushed out, his cheeks quickly becoming a crimson red.

"What? Don't like the idea of me being so rough?" Tyler purred in his ear before bursting into laughter. 

He laughed too; cheeks still a deep red. "I-I don't know how to answer that." 

"I don't either." 

The laughter eventually died out, leaving the room in silence once more. 

"What brought that up, anyway?" Tyler asks, catching Kurt's gaze. 

"Well, I guess, maybe I was thinking about telling them...?" 

Tyler's eyebrows shot up. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's just, it's almost happened so many times... the fans almost finding out because of one of us accidentally being loud while the other was streaming and stuff... and it's kinda stressful." 

"It is." Tyler agreed, gently stroking the soft skin of Kurt's hand. "It's your decision. Whatever you decide, I'll be okay with." 

"Really?"

"Really."

Silence settled over them again, a calm peaceful silence as they watched the sun set. 

"Maybe we could make subtle hints about it." He commented, grabbing his phone. 

"How so?" 

He snapped a picture of the sunset and opened up Instagram. _Sorry the hiatus has been so long. I'll be back in two weeks; currently on a vacation with my wonderful boyfriend._

"That's how." He says as he hits the share button. 

Tyler chuckles quietly. "That's sure to get them all riled up." 

"Oh my god! Kurt has a boyfriend!" He jokes mockingly. 

"The KurtJMac has a boyfriend! How much you wanna bet that they've done it?!" Tyler chimes in, the skin crinkling around his eyes from the smile that seemed to light up the room.

"I wonder who it could be... is it another YouTube?!?"

"Maybe even another mindcracker!?!?"

They both dissolve into laughter, unable to stop the huge grins that captured their lips. 

"By morning they'll be trying to piece together the puzzle." 

"By morning they'll have solved the puzzle." 

"In the wrong order, possibly."

"A jumbled picture?"

"Precisely."

~

"So what's the plan for today?" He asks curiously as he pulls on a light pink shirt. 

"Well, I thought we could drive around and find somewhere to eat for lunch, then my friend told me about this really beautiful hiking trail just north of here." 

His eyes lit up when the idea of hiking was mentioned. "That'll be great! I haven't been on a good hike in a while." 

Tyler's lips quickly upturned into a smile. "Thought you'd like that." 

"You know me too well."

"Well I'd hope so, considering the fact that we've been together for two years now." 

He chuckled quietly. "Yeah that'd be sad if you didn't." 

"You don't say." Tyler joked as he locked the door behind them. 

 

After driving around for a while, they found a nice little cafe and headed in for lunch. 

"Thank you, Tyler." 

"For what?" 

"You know, this vacation. I'm already feeling far more relaxed."

"Good. I'm glad you're relaxed. You were far too stressed over your parents and needed a break."

"It's hard not to be stressed when something like that happens."

"Oh I know, it's just that's the most stressed I think I'd ever seen you and you're known for being stressed." 

"Yeah..." he agrees with a nervous breath of laughter. 

Nothing else was said as their food was placed down and the waiter walked away after giving them a kind smile. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of their food. _At lunch with my bf, looks super tasty._

"They are gonna be raving over the fact that you can see your hand." He commented with a chuckle. 

"Did you read the comments on the last one? They were in full on arguments." Tyler laughs out, a smile plastered on his face. 

"That was quite hilarious." 

"Just think, they'll try to guess based on what food I ordered or my hands." 

"If only they actually knew." He gave Tyler's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"They'd probably die. Like literally actually die." 

"That would be hilarious."

"Think they'll actually figure it out soon?" 

"I dunno, but someone from the salad has this whole graph set up." 

"I didn't see that one." 

"It's quite comical, I must say. They have each mindcracker and the percentage of likeliness that I'd date them. You'll never guess who was on the top of the list." 

"Do I want to know...?"

"It was Vechs." He laughs out. "Can you believe they think he's the most likely one I'd date?" 

"I could never imagine you ever being with Vechs." 

"I couldn't imagine myself ever being with any but you." He replies sheepishly, a light blush coloring his cheeks. 

"You're so cheesy." Tyler sticks out his tongue in fake disgust. 

He simply rolls his eyes. "Not like you aren't either." 

"Not even close to you though." 

"Oh hush." 

"I don't think I wanna." 

"You want me to make you shut up?" 

"I'd like to see you try." Tyler smirked, arms crossed over his chest. 

He gave his own smirk as he grabbed the collar of Tyler's shirt and slammed their lips together, kissing him deeply. Moments later he pulled back, sinking back into his seat with a smirk on his face. 

"I-I should tease you like that more often." Tyler says, slightly out of breath. 

"What, like the more feisty Kurt?" 

"Hmmm I can't say I hate it... or even come close to disliking it." 

"Maybe you'll see more of him tonight...." He blushes profusely. "Oh god... I can't believe I just said that." 

Tyler just bursts out laughing. "Oh my god... Kurt... y-you could never top!" 

"I totally could." He says, feigning defense, but one look at Tyler has him bursting out in laughter too. 

It took a long time for the two to settle down enough to finish eating and pay. Another short car ride later they ended up in the parking lot near a forest trail. It was beautiful, he found as they walked in the spotty sunlight that filtered through the leaves. Absolutely stunning, actually. 

Their hands brushed together and without even a word or glance they twined their fingers together loosely. This was one of his favorite things about their relationship, the way they could just walk and hold hands and not talk. Not that he didn't enjoy talking to Tyler, but he enjoyed these moments of peaceful silence that they shared.

"I was told that just past the two trees that link together across the path that there's this beautiful view of the sunset over the ocean from a cliff." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, I think we can stick around for a while to see it, if you'd like." 

"I'd love that actually." 

They share a smile and continue walking until they reach a clearing, which was just as beautiful, if not more, than they were told. 

"Wow.." was all he could seem to say as he stared out at the ocean. 

"Yeah... beautiful doesn't even begin to describe this." Tyler commented in awe. 

His gaze flickered to Tyler, finding him already staring at him. "Now who's being all cheesy?" 

"Shut up." Tyler breathed out as their lips met and he initiated a soft kiss. 

The kiss quickly grew deeper as he wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, gently tugging him closer. Tyler's fingers trailed down his arms before resting under Kurt's shirt, savoring every single moment of contact he got. One kiss lead to another and another. Several minutes later, both breathless, they pulled away, resting their foreheads together. 

"I love you Tyler." He breathed out, each breath teasing Tyler's skin. 

"I love you too Kurt, always." Tyler responded quietly, slowly rubbing circles into the delicate skin of Kurt's stomach. 

Moments passed with the two just standing there in each other's arms, pressed impossibly close, both more than willing to stay like that for a long time. 

"So um... I packed a picnic for us if you'd like to eat?" Tyler says eventually, a loving smile never leaving his pale pink lips. 

"I'd like that." 

They finally parted and sat down side by side as Tyler pulled a brown paper bag from his backpack. He watched curiously as Tyler pulled two sandwiches from the bag and chips and two bottles of sweet tea. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off when Tyler started talking. 

"Gluten free bread, lactose free cheese, salt and vinegar chips." 

"You're the best." He placed a chaste kiss on Tyler's cheek. 

"Only for you." Tyler says with that loving smile on his face. 

"Still way cheesier than me." He laughed out quietly, quickly taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

Tyler rolled his eyes. "You aren't gonna stop, are you?" 

"Nope. Not till you realize I'm right." 

"You're terrible." 

"I know." 

He pulled out his phone as the conversation lulled and snapped a picture of the picnic and their legs which were tangled together as they sat leaning on each other. _I have the best boyfriend in the whole world. Love ya T <3 _

"You're just begging for them to find out aren't you?" 

"Hey, I'm just giving them clues." 

"Let's just see if they can take the bait. Who else's real name even begins with a 't'?" 

"Ummm... Arkas, right? Isn't it like Tijmen?" 

"Yeah.. or however you pronounce that."

"Hmm I wonder if they think I'm with him..."

"That would be so weird." 

"Yeah... Arkas is a nice guy but I could never be with him. It wouldn't even come close to what we have." 

"I don't think any other relationship could."

"You're still cheesier."

"Nope, you are!" Tyler says cheekily, bopping him on the nose.  

"You're so childish." He teases with a smile of his own. 

"Oh really, am I now?" Tyler asked with a smirk. 

"Tyler! You're terrible!" He says, checks flushed a deep red as he bumped their shoulders together. 

"Hey now, mister 'you're so childish' don't forget I know all of your little secrets." Tyler adds, smirking all the while and adding a little wink on the end. 

His face was quickly becoming an even darker shade of red as he buried his face in Tyler's muscular chest. "Why are so mean?" He whined quietly, a smile playing at his lips. 

"You know I only do it because I love you." 

"I know." 

"Plus, you'd be lost without my teasing." 

He laughed quietly. "You know, my dad used to say that to me when I was in grade school." 

"Oh?" 

"Yeah, he'd always pick on me for being the girly one in my family, even though, you know, I'm a guy... and I have a sister." 

"I'd have to agree, you are rather girly." 

"Am not!" 

"Totally are." Tyler teased with a lopsided grin. 

"Name one thing that makes me girly." 

"Hmm let's see, you obsess over coffee like a white girl with Starbucks, you are one of the pickiest people I've ever met when it comes to shoes. And you actually have a fashion sense, like really, what guy has an actual sense for fashion?"

"Hey now, that doesn't make me girly, just overly gay." He tried, bitting his lip to try and hold back his giggles. 

Tyler bursts into laughter. "You're too much sometimes Kurt." 

He smiles sheepishly. "I try." 

"The thing is..." Tyler seemingly sobered up instantly. "You don't even have to try and you're perfect." 

"I-I."

"Everything you do is perfect in my eyes Kurt. You are perfect. Every single little thing about you is perfection in my eyes.... I love you." 

"I love you too." 

~

"Are you this is a good idea?" He asked unsurely, nervous gaze flickering between his boyfriend and the two person canoe.

"I think it'll be fun!" 

"I'm gonna be the one to end up in the water..."

"Hey, if you go down, we go together. This'll be a team effort."

"Alright..."

He hesitantly took Tyler's hand and accepted the help into the canoe, which bobbed in the water, making him feel all the more nervous.

"See, perfectly fine." Tyler says, giving him a reassuring smile. "It's just a mile down the river and then we'll hike the forest trail back to the car."

"Okay... how do you um... how do you actually do this?" A breathy laugh left his throat. "I feel so dumb having to ask."

Tyler chuckled, handing Kurt an oar. "It's simple, we work as a team, I paddle to the right, you paddle to the left. This should propel us forward instead of in circles." 

"Okay... I guess lets give it a go." 

Not even five minutes later they were both floundering in the water, attempting to get back into the canoe. 

"See! I told ya we'd both end up in the water!" Tyler laughed out, holding out a hand to the thoroughly drenched Kurt. 

"No shit." He muttered, pulling himself into the canoe with help from Tyler. 

"You okay?" Tyler asks, handing him the oar again. 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"Kurt." Tyler started shortly. "I know when you say 'yeah, I guess' actually means that something is eating away at you." He sighed, taking Kurt's hand in his own. "What's wrong baby?" 

"It's just... I'm worried... what if it happens while we're here?"

"I'm sure it won't. She'll be fine and you'll see her again when we go to Chicago at the end of the month." 

"But T... I-I spoke to her doctor last night..." tears fell slowly down his cheeks, his hands shaking ever so slightly. "H-he doesn't think she's got much longer... maybe a month...." he looked away from Tyler, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, hoping to block out everything. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I-I didn't want to believe it was true..." A small sob escaped his throat. "I thought maybe if I didn't tell you then it wouldn't be..." 

"Kurt, baby, look at me." Tyler tries, inwardly cringing at the pet name. "I know this is hard. I know how much you love her, but I'm here. I always have been. I always will be." 

"I know... but... but..." 

Tyler slowly wiped the tears from his already damp cheeks with the pad of his thumb and slowly wrapped his arms around his thin body, as well as he could in the canoe. "Your mom loves you, so much, and she'll want you to be happy and strong, even when she's gone." 

He nodded shakily, swallowing harshly. 

"I love you to the moon and back and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too." 

~

'Want me to leave?' Tyler mouthed, concern glowing in his eyes. 

He bite his lip, nodding quickly. 'Thank you.' He mouthed back. 

"Hey angel." Came a quiet, raspy, barely there voice from the phone. 

He almost couldn't talk, his voice catching in his throat. "H-hi mom." 

"How're you?" He could hear the smile in her voice. 

"I-I'm good ma, I'm good..." tears slowly slipped down his cheeks. 

"That's good angel..." she tried, but had to stop when coughs racked through her body. 

"Ma?" 

"I'm here angel, I'm here."

"I-I'm sorry I probably interrupted something important... but I needed to hear your voice... make sure you were alright..."

"I'm still here angel, I'm as alright as I can be." 

"I-I'm sorry you have to go through this ma... you don't deserve it." 

"Let's not focus on me Angel, how's your vacation?" 

A small smile tugged at his lips. "It's been good... T has been treating me so well." 

"Good, I'm glad... what all have you done?" 

"Well, we went hiking and had a picnic as the sun was setting... we went canoeing earlier. He said he has something special planned for tomorrow too." 

"That's wonderful angel. I love hearing about your guys' adventures." 

His smile widened slightly, a few more tears slowly falling down his face. 

"You know, I'm so proud of you angel. I'm proud of you for following your dreams and coming out. I'm proud of you for finding someone you love. I'm proud of all of the things you've done, and all you have yet to do. I'm just so, so proud of you angel, all of things you have done have always been for everyone else and never once had you thought of yourself... I'm so proud to call you my son.... I'm proud to be the mother of such an amazing man." 

"Oh mom...." 

"I love ya angel, but I gotta go." 

"Love ya too ma, love ya too." 

The line dropped and he just sat there for the longest time, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks and a smile settled across his lips. 

"You okay?" 

He glanced up, blinking away the tears as best he could. "Yeah.... I think I am." 

"What did she say?"

"That she's proud of me." He sniffled, falling against Tyler's chest, taking comfort in the warm embrace.

They stayed like that for a long, long time, eventually both falling asleep cuddled together. 

 

Sunlight was cast upon the room, a warm and comforting glow. The heavenly smell of coffee wafted through the air, making him curious as to what his boyfriend was up to. He slowly got out of bed, padding his way out to the kitchen. He  blushed slightly when he realized he was in nothing but boxers. He still couldn't help but feel flustered and blush whenever he didn't have on at least sweats and a t-shirt, but he'd gotten over it, mostly.

He slowly wrapped his arms around Tyler's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "Hi." He greeted quietly, voice a whisper as if anything louder would ruin the serenity of the moment. 

"Hey." Tyler responded quietly, gaze never leaving the pan on the stove.

"Mmmm, smells good." 

A lazy smile spread across Tyler's lips. "I'd hope so." 

His laughter fanned across Tyler's neck and he felt the shudder that ran down his boyfriend's spine. He pressed his lips to the delicate skin, sucking gently. 

"Mmmm." Tyler hummed in satisfaction, another shiver running down his spine.

He nipped at the delicate skin, most definitely leaving a mark. 

"If you don't stop our breakfast will get cold." 

A smirk played at his lips, a quiet breathy chuckle fanning across Tyler's neck. "That might not be a bad thing." He murmured, fingers playing with the elastic of Tyler's blue boxers. 

~

"So uh... what did you have planned for today?" He asked quietly, head rested on his lover's slightly sweaty chest.

"Well, I WAS planning on going to visit the local observatory for a tour before they closed today.... but that's obviously not happening now." Tyler chuckled lightly, running his fingers through Kurt's soft brown hair, a loving smile on his face.

"Heh... sorry." 

"No need to be sorry, can't quite say I didn't enjoy that." 

"Heh, yeah... same." 

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Why don't we take a shower and maybe head into town and do some shopping." 

"We?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes, we, silly." 

"Up for a round two...?" He laughed, meaning it as a joke, but it not quite sounding like one.

Tyler just chuckled. "Y'know, when I first met you, I didn't take you as someone who'd actually enjoy such things." 

He turned his head, burying his face in Tyler's chest, cheeks flushed a deep red. "Hehe I didn't even think about it until I met you." 

"Oh really?" Tyler nipped at Kurt's neck.

"I'm not talking about this! Nope!" His face quickly grew a couple of shades darker.

Tyler just chuckled. "Shower then?" 

He nodded, getting out of bed. He didn't bother covering up as he made his way into the big bathroom and started up the shower. 

After a long, steamy shower. The two get dressed and head out into the muggy heat of the small town. They walk down Main Street, stopping in multiple shops and buying quite a few little trinkets. They found a cute pair of couples shirts and tried them on. He snapped a picture of just their shirts, and their pinkies, which had been twisted around each other's. _Are we goals yet?_

"I think that picture is really cute." Tyler comments, shrugging on his shirt. 

"It actually is." 

"I think we should get the shirts." 

"Me too." 

They share a smile and head to the register to check out. Once they'd bought the shirts they headed out into the sunlight again. It was late afternoon at this point, the sun was lazily making its way down towards the horizon. 

"Y'know, it's been almost a week and we haven't gone to the beach yet." He comments, gaze flickering to his lover. 

Tyler chuckled, gently twining their fingers together. "I know silly. I was waiting till tomorrow." 

"Why tomorrow?" He asked curiously. 

"There's supposedly a meteor shower tomorrow night and I thought we'd head to the beach and spend the day there and then stay and watch the meteor shower." 

"I totally forgot about that.... I'd love to see it." He beams, eyes lighting up. 

All Tyler can do is chuckle and give his hand a gentle squeeze, which is quickly returned. 

~

Sitting under the stars, arms wrapped around each other, leaching off of the warmth and fluttery feeling of the simple contact, they enjoy the beautiful sight of the meteors streaking across the sky. He couldn't help but marvel at the simpleness of it all, and how it seemed to simply be so complicated and perfect at the same time. 

His gaze briefly flickered to Tyler, admiring his blond hair, the way his blue-green eyes seemed fully entranced by the view, how each little star didn't seem even close to the level of brightness that shone in those gorgeous irises. The meteor shower may have been amazing and beautiful, but nothing would ever compare to that of his lover, who he literally swore was the most beautiful thing in the whole entire world and any other. 

If only he could actually find the words that would describe him in such a way. But, surely those types of words just didn't exists, not with his otherworldly beauty and simply stunning personality. 'Now who's the cheesy' he thought to himself, shaking his head ever so slightly.

~

"We leave tomorrow." Tyler commented as he pulled out a suitcase. 

"Ten days have already passed?" 

"Yeah... it doesn't feel like it, does it?" 

"Nope." He commented shaking his head. 

He walked over to Tyler, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's waist. "Y'know, I'm glad you convinced me to go on vacation. I really needed this. I really needed the alone time with you.... I'd been missing it desperately." He drew incomprehensible shapes into the soft skin of his lover's back. "I've been missing us, so much." 

"I've been missing it too, but I knew you needed some space for a while to deal with your mom." Tyler smiled sadly. 

"I'm just glad I got back to feeling like myself." 

"I'd been missing my farlander quite a bit." Tyler laughed quietly, playing with longer strands of brown hair that rested lightly on the back of Kurt's neck. 

A breathy laugh left his lips. "You and your silly nicknames." 

"You know you love them." 

"Of course I do you big dork." 

They both share a laugh before their lips met, slowly moving against each other's. Slow and sweet and full of love, perfect is how he'd describe. The feeling of kissing Tyler is probably what he'd describe as the absolute best feeling in the whole entire world. 

"I love you." He breathed out, forehead resting against Tyler's, breath slightly uneven. 

"I love you too Kurt." 

That made his heart feel so light and fluttery and made his whole body seem to explode with tingles. Moments passed in silence, just the two standing there in the warm embrace, both wearing loving smiles and pure love burning in their eyes. 

 

Later on that night, after he'd gotten out of the shower, he found Tyler asleep on the bed, cuddling a pillow, the blankets shoved off of the bed. He looked so innocent and perfect. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, for it was truly too good of a moment to pass up. He pulled up Twitter and clicked on the image. _I love this man so fucking much. He's my moon and my stars and my brightly shining sun. He's everything I've ever dreamed of and more. I love you so much @Zisteau!_

He got into bed, wearing a small, content smile. He snuggled up to Tyler, whose arms quickly wrapped around him, letting his body replace the pillow. He let out a content sigh, melting into the arms of his lover. 

"I love you Tyler." He whispered, his lips brushing against Tyler's temple. "To the moon and back."

~~~<3~~~  
 **  
Pause: con-fucking-grats guys!!! I'm so proud of y'all for coming out :')**

**MC: Good on you!**

**Guude: Now that y'all are out, watch what your posting while drunk. We definitely don't need to see anything!**

**Pause: No no, we totally do need to see everything!**

**Beef: Pause no. Bad.**

**Pause: No, good Pause!**

**Etho: Stop fighting Mom and dad!**

**Guude: Y'all are so fucking childish.**


End file.
